My Cello Girl
by Gloss Gurl
Summary: Drew is the heir to one of the most successful companies in the world, and he's got more gold than the president. A series of events causes him to meet May, a beautiful cellist who wants nothing more but to live a normal life. Drew finds May a bit peculiar, and knows there's more to this lovely musical prodigy. Contains Mild Language. Contestshipping. Genre may change.
1. Meeting Cello Girl

Hey guys! After months, I've finally gotten an idea, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll update the other fic soon, once I get out of school for the summer. :)

Chapter 1: Meeting Cello Girl

**MAY**

It was a fine summer evening. My parents and I were having dinner, and they said they had something important to announce.

"May, you're going to medical school."

I recalled the day my parents first told me I was going to be a doctor.

"Mother, but I can't. I know nothing about medicine or sick people!" I tried my best to reason with them, I really did.

"This is why you're going to school. To learn about being a doctor."

"But-

"It's been done, May. You will be going to medical school starting this fall."

I felt like I was sucked into a black hole, and that I would never be able to escape. Forever.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mrs. Maple, but your daughter's body cannot be found. I'm afraid she will have to be noted as deceased." The loud wailing of the sirens drowned out the screams and the loud chatter of the people surrounding the area. The police were talking to my parents. My mother cried into my father's arms as he held her tight. I couldn't do anything but stay hidden. After all, I think it would be best that my parents forget about me. I would never live up to their expectations.

"Goodbye." I whispered, walking away from the scene, which I knew I would never forget for the rest of my days.

* * *

Years later...

"And a one and a two and a three-

The awful sounds the bows produced as they made contact with the violins were tearing my ears apart. Violinists have some serious anger issues.

"Why can't everyone just be chill, like us?" Marina, a bass player was referring to her and her clan of "double bass buddies". Chill? Since when were the bassists chill? My mind tried to recall an instance wherein the bassists were chill…

* * *

"_Marina! Ahhhhh! Where's my bow? Did you take my bow?" _

"_Why would I take my bow? I can always buy my own!"_

"_You're just jealous Marina! My bow has been good luck to me my entire career! You took it so you could have the good luck to yourself!"_

"_Lyra, now that's just stupid! I would never take your bow!"_

"_Bitch! Hand me the bow!"_

"_Um, girls…" The two girls turned around to see a young man holding a bow. "Lyra, I borrowed your bow. Remember?"_

* * *

"_Marina, it's like seven thirty! Why isn't anyone getting ready yet?"_

"_Gosh, you're right! I'm going to go tell the concert master!" The two girls split ways and went to tell everyone that it was almost time to perform._

"_Lyra! Marina! You two have got to be kidding me!" Our timpani player, Gold, stood up and got the wall clock and shoved it in their faces. "It's 6:30. The short hand's just near seven! Hasn't anyone told you how to read a clock properly?"_

* * *

"_Lyra! Do you have the piece Lance gave you?"_

"_He was so dreamy and his fingers, oh yes-_

"_Lyra…"_

"_And he was wearing a muscle tee! You could just see his perfectly toned abs-_

"_Lyra! The piece Lance gave you? I need it!" _

"_I gave it to you, didn't I?"_

"_You didn't, Lyra."_

"_Yes I did."_

"_No you didn't. Now hand it over so I can practice."_

"_If I didn't give it to you then maybe I…lost it?" _

"_You lost the piece?"_

"_I'm sorry!" The young girl broke into tears, apologizing oh so loudly to her fellow bassist. "I'm so sorry!" She ran around, apologizing to every orchestra member._

"_Lyra, you gave it to Leaf, remember?" Wally, one of the clarinet players pointed to Leaf, who was playing the cello._

* * *

Nope. I don't think the bassists were ever chill. I looked at Leaf and Dawn, who were practicing our next piece. Now that's what you call chill. The two girls were happily conversing like normal teens do. I sighed. Would I ever be normal like them?

* * *

**DREW**

"Drew, you have to learn at least one instrument." I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time this afternoon. My mom was trying to get me to play an instrument since she insisted that it was "family tradition". Um, no mom. I think it's only you who thinks of it as tradition.

"How about you join me and play the flute, Drewy?" My sister, Danica was cleaning her platinum, diamond-encrusted flute. I shook my head. I don't want to play an instrument someone already knows how to play, excuse you.

"Violin?"

"Nah. A friend of mine got a stiff neck from playing that thing."

"Piano."

"No thank you. I don't want broken fingers."

"How about…the trumpet?"

"I don't want to waste saliva."

"Drums?"

"Too mainstream."

"Cello?" I looked at my mother and my sister, who looked equally tired and hopeful. The cello huh? I guess it might not be that bad…

"Does it involve necks?"

"No."

"How about blowing and saliva?"

"Nope."

"Fingers?"

"Drew, all instruments require fingers." I sighed deeply. I might as well try everything once.

"Maybe." My mom beamed.

"Great! We'll get you to some lessons right away!"

* * *

"Mr. Hayden?" An old lady approached me and smiled.

"Yeah?" I stuck my hands inside my jean pockets and stood up.

"Follow me." She walked down a long hallway filled with doors and windows and paintings. I looked around and saw people practicing. "These are our practice rooms. The students practice here whenever they wish to." We continued to venture through the corridor, when I stopped in front of a room. I saw a beautiful brunette playing a large violin. As soon as my eyes landed on her, I knew I just had to meet her.

"I see you've taken an interest in the instrument already. Or is it the one who's playing it?" The lady smirked as I shook my head.

"That's a pretty big violin." I remarked.

"It isn't a violin, Mr. Hayden. It's a cello." My eyes grew larger.

"That's a cello? Whoa." I pretended to look interested in the instrument, but I was actually observing the girl playing it. She just looked so peaceful and elegant. I felt my heart thumping loudly in my chest. Was I feeling something for a girl I just saw? The lady knocked on the door and the girl stopped playing. She looked confused, but opened the door and stepped outside.

* * *

"Mrs. Adams?" She smiled. "Is there something you want?"

"Why hello there May. No, I was just wondering if you could play a little something for our new student here. He's learning the cello too." She looked at me and then nodded.

"Sure. Come in." She ushered us inside the room, which was a bit too cozy for my liking. But hey if it meant being close to cello girl, then hell yeah.

The brunette stroked the bow over the instrument's strings and began to play a beautiful melody. I found myself captivated by both the beauty of the girl and the melody. She looked as if she wasn't even trying.

"Wonderful, May! Thank you! I'll see you again later." Mrs. Adams led me outside, where we resumed the tour. I looked back at the cello girl, and she smiled at me. I smiled back. Deciding to play the cello was the best decision I ever made.


	2. Teacher

I'm glad you guys like the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! So I had piano auditions, and I passed! I'm sooooo happy! Enjoy the update!

Chapter 2: Teacher

**MAY**

Holy shit. That grasshead was cute! I wish he could have stayed a bit longer. I would have wanted to talk to him-

"No…" I whispered.

"No? What?" Dawn looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry. It was nothing." I smiled. But I knew it wasn't over for me yet.

"Okay, spill. You know I won't let this pass unless you tell me what it is!" Dawn whined. She was known for being the nosiest girl in the orchestra.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said, no."

"May, pretty please?" She looked at me with huge eyes and I knew I couldn't help but tell her.

"There's a new cellist. And he's really cute." I felt my cheeks get hotter as Dawn smirked knowingly.

"Oh, you mean him?" I looked in the direction she pointed and saw…him. He was eating ice cream along with some of the others and he had ice cream on his nose! Damn, how I wish I could be there right now, talking to him and suddenly I'd wipe it off his face and-

"I see." Dawn patted my shoulder. "Good luck, little May. You can do it!" She walked away and I was left there with a blush on my cheeks. I didn't even say anything! And besides, even if I wanted to be with him, we couldn't. It would be impossible.

* * *

**DREW**

The cello girl is really pretty. I just saw her with that blue haired friend of hers. I can't help but feel that she may have looked in my direction…

"Drew, we gotta go. I think your cello lessons are in five minutes." My new friends, Gary, Gold and Silver stood up from their seats, and so did I.

"See you later guys! We're going to check out a few things before we go to the practice room." Gold and Silver left, and Gary smirked.

"What's up Gary? Why the-

I was hushed when Gary walked up to a brunette and hugged her from behind. She yelped and he kissed her on the nose. Yuck. I am not going to stand here and watch these two make out. So I walked back into the main hall, and searched for my practice room.

* * *

**MAY**

I was still thinking about the dreamy green haired guy when the P.A. rang.

"_Paging May Maple; please proceed to the administrator's office now." _Oh, I'm being summoned by Mrs. Adams! I ran to her office in no less than twenty seconds. A new record! I smoothened out my clothes and knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Adams! You needed to see me?" Mrs. Adams smiled.

"Come in, come in." She told me to sit down on the arm chair in front of her desk. I looked to the left, no that's too much, maybe a little over 20 degrees, yes, that's perfect. I screamed. It was-

"Drew, meet May. May, meet Drew." Drew. What a wonderful name. I smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Drew." I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He shook it then smirked. He flicked his bangs. I don't know why, but I found that gesture quite adorable.

"Nice to meet you too, May."

"Okay, now that you're acquainted, there's something I'd like to announce." Mrs. Adams clasped her hands together. "Drew, you came here to learn the cello, didn't you?" Drew nodded his head. "Well, May, you'll be teaching Drew!" My eyes widened and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"N-not that I have anything against it, but….why me?" I looked confusedly at Mrs. Adams.

"Well, you're an amazing cellist, and Leaf is competing in a competition next Sunday." She smiled brightly. I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "Dawn's already teaching Joey." She smirked. I sighed. I guess I'm teaching him. "Okay, so you'll be teaching Drew an hour and thirty minutes a day, from Tuesday till Sunday, because I know you're busy on Mondays, May." She looked at me, and I smiled shyly. "He'll be using the practice room next to yours. If you need anything, call for me. Now get started." Mrs. Adams bid us farewell as Drew and I made our way to the practice room.

* * *

We entered the quiet practice room awkwardly. None of us bothered to speak as we sat down on two stools.

"Okay…" I sniffed. "So I don't really know how to teach you, but I'll try my best." I smiled. "I think we should start with the basics. Can you read sheet music?" He nodded his head and I sighed. This would make life so easier. "Great! We'll tackle the strings first." I got his cello from the case and plucked the first string. "This is A. The highest. And then we have D, G and C. C is the thickest and makes the lowest sound. Try plucking it." He reached out and plucked the C string carefully, and I suppressed a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He looked at me weirdly.

"Um, nothing. Sorry." I bit my lip and my cheeks turned pink.

* * *

**DREW**

She was so cute when she turned pink. I listened to her intently as she introduced the places of the different notes.

"And I remember when I first started playing, I put tape all over my cello to make it easier to remember. Do you wanna put tape on it too?" I nodded my head. She's the teacher, and teacher knows best. She got up and got tape from the nearby desk. "Here."

"Thanks." I looked at the tape and then looked at the cello. How do I put tape on it?

"How about I do the first one, and then you follow me? Okay?"

"Sure." I flicked my hair and watched as she started to pass the tape under the strings. She flinched, and I wondered why.

"Whoops." Her finger was bleeding. She pinched it tightly and I could see her eyes were starting to water.

"Clumsy girl." I smirked.

"Excuse me?" Her face was so red, like a tomato. If we were a cartoon, steam would be pouring out of her ears right now. What an amusing girl!

"I said you were clumsy. Now let me see the finger." She hesitantly put her finger in my hand. It was soft and delicate, but the tip was bleeding a bit. I got a band aid from my pocket and wrapped it around the wound.

"T-thanks." She blushed.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel all better?" I knew I shouldn't have said that. She pounded my head with her fist.

"No need." She sat down on the stool, and we resumed the lesson.


End file.
